Good Morning Sunshine
by aussiefan12
Summary: My shoot on 7x17 Fall From Grace "You see things go back to normal" Wilson said, sitting on the bed next to Cuddy. "Yeah…normal…" Cuddy replied. "Why do you say it like that?" Wilson asked. "Why do I say what like that?" "Yeah…normal. The way you said it…it implies more than what's normal for me and everyone else to see. What do you mean when you say normal?"


_My shoot on 7x17 Fall from Grace. My first FanFiction so please be gentle :) Oh and by the way english is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes._

_Sadly I don't own House!_

* * *

"It's okay. I'm just angry at myself…I promised I wouldn't let this get to me and it got to me."

"Just say the word and we will climb out that window right now."

"I won't give House this satisfaction" Cuddy said with a scoff.

"You see things go back to normal" Wilson said, sitting on the bed next to Cuddy.

"Yeah…normal…" Cuddy replied with a very fast disappearing smile on her face

There was a moment of silence between them. They still heard Chase in the living room talking about love. House already had said yes but not Dominika.

"Why do you say it like that?" Wilson asked.

"Why do I say what like that?"

"Yeah…normal. The way you said it…it implies more than what's normal for me and everyone else to see. What do you mean when you say normal?"

"Wilson please stop!"

"No Cuddy! I won't let this go."

"God Wilson…just let it go. Let me be. Go back to Houses shame of a wedding and wish him good luck with his wife." Cuddy shivered when she said wife.

"Things will go back to normal…trust me Cuddy."

More silence…

In the other room they still heard Chase talking.

"So do you Dominika Petrova want to take Gregory House to your beloved …"

"Wait I want to say something before I say yes" Dominika interrupted Chase.

"Then go ahead!"

* * *

"They are still not married Cuddy"

"I won't stop it. I won't stop him again from doing something stupid…!"

"That's not normal Cuddy…you always stop him. Or at least try to stop him."

"Would you please shut up!. Things between House and me won't go back to normal. There will never be the bantering and flirting again, the power fights! When we'll be confronted with each other there will always be the hurt between us…there was always a little hurt between us…but this will be different. The only things that will be normal is that I always was and probably always will be in love with him…I can't change that. That's normal Wilson. But it shouldn't be normal to be that focused on one person that you think you will never be happy again, that you will never be able to move on, that you don't even want to try because you know that what we risked by getting together was right and that it's not right how it ends. I never could stand the thought of losing him, right from the start when I met him. I always wanted him to be in my live."

By now tears were streaming down Cuddys face.

"I never wanted to have something whose loss I couldn't stand. And I can't stand the thought of losing him forever…I rather see him getting married than see him leaving to another city…or even another country" Cuddy said between sobs.

"I know I'm the one you broke up with him. But that doesn't mean I don't regret it…I wish I didn't…I wish he didn't took the Vicodin…I wish he would have been there…or at least I wish I wouldn't have given up on him…on us."

There was no reply from Wilson, he just stood up and left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What a great friend to have…just leave me alone…I don't need any of you" Cuddy mumbled as the laid down on Houses bed and cried. Taking in Houses scent and wishing things between them would have ended different.

Wilson was walking next to House and took him by surprise when he grabbed his arm and moved him away from Dominika and Chase while Dominika was about to say yes.

"Sorry folks but I'm won't let this happen. Even though they want to, I don't. Wedding is over you can all go home now." Wilson explained to the small group of people standing with a shocked expression on their faces in Houses living room.

"Wilson what the hell are you doing?" House asked trying to free himself from Wilsons grip.

"I'm stopping you from doing the biggest mistake in your life!" Wilson calmly said walking to Houses bedroom.

He opened the door, shoved him inside and locked the door behind House.

House just stood there for a moment before he saw Wilsons head appear from his bathroom door.

"You two really, really need to talk!"

And with that he closed the bathroom door and locked it, leaving House and Cuddy in the same room with no escape but the windows.

* * *

Looking around in his room, which was full of Dominikas stuff, he realized that Cuddy was lying on his bed, her back facing him. She laid on the right side of the bed just as in their first, well technically second, night together but their first one as a real couple.

House stood there for a few minutes and Cuddy didn't move the whole time. Did she want him to say something, should he start or did she just want to wait in silence until Wilson would come back and let them out of the room.

After another few minutes of silence House said "Cuddy?"

But there was no reply. He guessed she just ignored him.

"Cuddy…?" House asked a second time before making his way over to take a look at her.

When he reached her side he realized that she was sound asleep.

He took a seat opposite of her so he could watch her calm face. Taking a closer look he saw that he cheeks were a little wet. "She must have cried herself to sleep…you're an idiot House" he thought to himself.

"But wasn't that my goal all along…to hurt her…to make her to stop me!?"

He just watched her beautiful face lying peacefully on his pillow, her chest rising in falling when she took deep steady breaths.

He was deep in thoughts when he shivered a little, realizing that the window was still open and it was getting cold in his room. He got up and closed it as silent as he could before turning to Cuddy and cover her with a blanket.

* * *

Inside the living room only Chase, Taub, Foreman and Wilson were left.

"Why did you do that?" Chase asked Wilson

"Because it would have been a damn big mistake"

"And you punish House by locking him up in his room like a child that broke a vase!?" Foreman asked with disbelieve.

"No! I locked House AND Cuddy in his room…they really need to talk."

"Ohh" Chase and Foreman said in union.

"Their relationship was a mistake from the start…I told House that it was a bad idea." Taub said and only earned disapproving stares from the others.

"House was happy. It was unusual but good to see him like that. And even Cuddy was happy with a bastard like him" Foreman said after a few moments.

"Wow Foreman that was pretty cheesy for you" Chase bitterly laughed, because he know Foreman was right.

"I just hope they're talking and not ignoring each other until I decide to let them out of his room" Wilson said to the others with an uncertainty in his voice that not one of the ducklings had ever heard.

Wilson stood up from the couch which was in its right place again. "Anyone want a beer?…I'm sure House has some." He asked while walking into the kitchen and checking out Houses fridge.

Half an hour later Taub and Foreman left after helping to clean up a bit, leaving only Chase and Wilson in Houses apartment to deal with House and Cuddy if Wilson would let them out.

They sat on the couch in silence, each of them a beer in their hand.

"Do you think they're talking? It's unusual calm with House and Cuddy in one room after such an emotional day" Chase asked.

"You're right…but I won't snoop by their door. I don't want to hear what's going on behind that door…even though they're really talking." Wilson sadly grinned.

"You think they are having make up sex?" Chase asked almost spilling his beer.

"That would be better than ignoring each other, wouldn't it?"

* * *

House still sat in front of Cuddy watching her, when she slowly began to wake up.

She opened her eyelids just a bit and jumped when she saw House watching her.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep!" was his simple but honest answer.

"Why are you here House? Shouldn't you be on your way to you honeymoon?"

"No Cuddy. What are you doing here, in my apartment, in my bedroom, in my bed?"

And with that she realized where she was. The surroundings felt so familiar that she thought she was at home.

"Sorry House…I must have fallen asleep" she shyly mumbled while getting up. She just wanted to get out of here, drive home, lie in her bed and cry herself to sleep.

When she wanted to open the door but she couldn't she loudly demanded "House open that damn door!"

"I'd love to but I can't, because we are both the victims in this."

"Wilson!?" Cuddy said annoyed.

"Yeah Wilson! He came out before I could go through with my wedding and locked me up in my bedroom with you…" House explained without looking up to meet Cuddys eyes.

"You're not married!?"

"That's what I just said…would you please listen Cuddles"

Cuddy hat a happy tear in her eye.

House looked up because of the lack of response from Cuddy. When he met her eyes he saw a small smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah I know you're happy that I'm not married. Wilson said we should talk…sooo I've got nothing to say to you Cuddy…I'm done!"

"But I have!" Cuddy said with a strong voice.

She had to take all the courage inside of her to talk to him.

House looked up to her and waited for her to start. He was willing to hear what she had to say. Those days after the break up were like hell for him. He missed her but he would never say that to anybody but her.

"I'm…I'm sorry House. I'm sorry for breaking up with you, for leaving you alone when I should have been there. I knew the chances of you relapsing but it was just too much for me to deal with in that situation. I wish we would still be together. I love you House and you know it. I promised myself that I wouldn't let this wedding get to me but when you said yes it really got to me and I came here. Wilson came after me and told me that everything would get back to normal even though you were married but you know what the sad thing about it is House? Things will never go back to normal between us when you're married. WE screwed up big time this time…The only thing that will stay normal is that I'll always love you…that I always have loved you. Good thing is you're not married and that gives me some kind of hope. I guess I should thank Wilson."

She tried to collect herself after opening up to House but even though she really tried she was so overwhelmed that tears were streaming down her face.

She waited for him to say something but he still just sat silent in the same spot on the opposite of his bed where Cuddy lied 20 minutes ago.

Moments passed between them. House sat there and the only sounds that he heard where Cuddys sobs echoing inside his head and his heart. In the distance there was the sound of the TV in his living room.

House cleared his throat and mumbled "I'm sorry too, Cuddy!"

Cuddy made her way over and sat on his bed again. She wanted to look in his deep blue eyes, wanted to see if there really was remorse and still love but he just looked down on the floor.

After moments, of neither of them saying a word, House stood up and made his way over to his side of the bed.

Cuddy thought he wanted to go to the door and force Wilson to open it. It would have been totally House if he wanted to escape this situation. But Cuddy was taken by surprise when he didn't.

House cleaned the bed from all the clothes that were lying on it and lay down on his side, still wearing his tux.

Cuddy turned around to look what House was doing and decided to just lay next to him.

They stared at the ceiling, they weren't touching but there clearly was tension between them.

House tilted his head to look at Cuddy, realizing that there were still a few silent tears and said "Come here!" in a gentle tone.

Cuddy turned around, snuggled up against him and felt House lying his left arm protectively around her.

"I miss you" House confessed.

With that Cuddy snuggled even closer to him.

"It feels good to feel you next to me again. I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me…"

Another confession from House made Cuddy press herself even closer.

"Cuddy could you please soften your grip on me a little…if you want me alive I still need to breath."

"Sorry" Cuddy said laughing and shedding another happy tear.

House gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

Minutes passed with both of them content to be in each other's arms again.

House thought Cuddy was deep asleep again when he asked "Would you give me another chance if I really promise you this time to try harder and change for you?"

He didn't think he'd get an answer but Cuddy on the verge of sleep answered him.

"I told you the first time that I don't want you to change and I tell you this time that I don't want you to change. Only this time I really mean and if something happens this time I promise you that I won't give up on us."

"Thank you"

Cuddy looked up at him with sleepy eyes and kissed him deep and passionately. House responded immediately, telling her everything that he wanted to say in one kiss.

When they broke their kiss they smiled at each other, both content and happy to have another chance.

* * *

Wilson looked at his watch and realized that House and Cuddy were locked up in Houses room fr almost 2 hours now.

Chase had left an hour ago and it was getting late.

"Well you two I think you suffered enough being locked up with each other, forced to be near each other." Wilson said to himself getting up from the couch and turning the TV off.

He slowly walked up to Houses room and listened for voices but there was only silence.

He unlocked the door and opened it as quietly as he could and took a glimpse in the semi dark room.

He smiled to himself when he saw House and Cuddy, both fully dressed lying in his bed with House spooning Cuddy from behind and holding her close.

Wilson closed the door again and soon left the apartment.

* * *

The next morning House was long awake before Cuddy but didn't make a move to get out of bed.

Cuddy signed contently and slowly turned around in Houses arms.

"Hi" she said happily looking him in the eyes.

"Good morning sunshine" he said and kissed her.

That morning they both woke up happy and with no expectations just content to be with each other again, happy to have another chance and hoping that they would never have to go to a place like this again. But they know that life won't be that easy on him.

"I think we should send Wilson a thank you card" House grinned and kissed Cuddy again.

_END_


End file.
